


Just acting like we're animals

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason I couldn't upload this all together? So I had to break it into chapters :( sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It starts when Harry is seven, he gains this fascination with animals, but not just any animals, animals with tails, and it's not even that he loves the actual animals, he has no desire to go see the animals and pet their fur, he just wants to be the animals.

The first time it happens, Harry comes home from school with little mouse ears on his head and a little pink pipe cleaner tail tucked into the back of his pants.

"It was animal day at school today Daddy, and Miss Duce picked me to be the mouse!," he explains to Louis. His daddy just smiles at him and nods along, not really paying much attention to what he's saying.

He's crawling around the kitchen, cute perky bum in the air while Louis makes dinner, scrunching up his little nose and sniffing around, making squeaking noises. 

Louis feels a tug on his pants and almost chokes when he looks down and sees his son on his knees, slowly making his way up Louis' legs, just sniffing. He gets to his daddy's zipper and pauses, rubbing his nose over the crotch of the pants. Louis stiffens, and tries to back away but Harry just follows him, pushing his face further into Louis' dick. This needs to stop, Louis thinks, because he's starting to get hard and this is more than inappropriate. So he bends down and grabs his son by the armpits, lifting him up and on to the counter.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Louis asks, Harry just brings his hands up to his mouth and starts giggling into his palms, eyes scrunching up mischievously.

"I'm looking for cheese daddy! Duh. I'm a mouse," Harry answers, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well I'm going to make some cheesy garlic bread to go with dinner, that way you can stop looking and go start on your homework, okay?" Louis sighs as he thanks the heavens that his erection has gone down.

Harry grins, and claps his hands together excitedly, nodding and jumping off the counter to go to his room. 

Louis stands at the kitchen sink for a few minutes taking deep breaths before turning on the tap and splashing his face with some cool water. 

He hopes that Harry will grow out of this animal thing, because so far it's not really sitting well with Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ends up forgetting about the whole mouse thing within the next two weeks, thank god. It's been about 5 months since it's stopped and Louis is so so thankful because he doesn't think that he could handle the cuteness for much longer.

But then Harry comes home from school yet again dressed up as another animal. It's a kangaroo this time he explains to his dad, because they watched a documentary on Australia in class that day, and Miss Duce thought it would be fun to make kangaroo tails with pantyhose and newspaper, and made cute triangle ears to go with it.

It's not as bad at first because all Harry is doing is bouncing around the house, from couch to couch, chair to chair, table to countertop. And that's how he ends up banging his head on one of the top cupboards and falling off, landing on the tiled floor with a smack. He starts wailing as soon as he's realised what's just happened to him, tears pouring out of his eyes and running down his cheeks.

Louis runs into the kitchen as soon he hears the wails, rushing as fast as he can, picking Harry up and placing him on the counter to inspect the damage he's done to himself, explaining softly that 'it's going to be okay, babe. You're a big boy remember? You're so tough'.

It's just small purple bump on his forehead the size of a coin, so Louis gets him an ice pack from the freezer and sits on the couch with his baby boy in his lap, his head resting against Louis' collarbone while he holds the pack to the bump. The crying has stopped and now it's just quiet sobs and hiccups. 

"Harry, darling, can you look at me for a moment please?," Louis asks in a soft voice, rubbing his sons back.

Harry slowly lifts his head, sitting up and placing the ice pack on the cushion beside them. He looks at his dad with guilt and curiosity in his eyes, mumbling a "yes, daddy?".

Louis places one hand on his waist and uses the other to run through Harry's hair.

"I think maybe it's time to stop being a kangaroo, yeah? It's a bit dangerous to be bouncing around the house like that." He says, taking his hand from Harry's hair and placing it on his waist like the other.

Harry frowns, bottom lip jutting out as he starts to bounce on Louis' lap. 

"I won't do it in the kitchen anymore daddy, I promise, please don't make me take off my tail. I'll be careful." He pleads, still bouncing. 

"I'll only bounce on the carpet and beds and you and outside on the grass, please daddy I want to be a kangaroo so so bad." He finishes, looking at his Daddy with wide, pleading eyes.

Louis closes his eyes and grabs Harry more firmly, taking a deep breath. He can feel his cock fattening up under his sons little bum, arousal shooting through his body. He sighs, and lifts Harry off of him and places him on the carpet. 

"Okay baby, but make sure you be as careful as you can." He requests, and Harry just nods enthusiastically, already jumping around the lounge room, forgetting about his sore head already. 

Louis stands up and walks into the kitchen, placing all of the chairs back where they go and silently praying that Harry will switch to reptiles and be a snake next so all he has to worry about is not stepping on him as he slithers around the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The kangaroo phase is gone the next day, and there's no new obsessions throughout the next few months, thank god. 

But then Louis is taking Harry with him while he shops for groceries, and on the way to the mall they pass a pet store, and that wouldn't be such a bad thing if there wasn't a giant bloody kitten on the sign on top of the store.

Harry lights up as soon as he sees it, and spends the rest of the day mumbling about how kittens have the most cutest, prettiest and fluffy tails that he's ever seen and 'oh my god, daddy! Can I please be a kitty for Halloween? Ciara was a kitty last year and her Mummy got her the best tail! It looked so real, daddy! Please?'. Louis sighs and runs his temples, willing the headache to go away before it's even begun. Halloween isn't for another two months, he hasn't even thought about what Harry would want to dress up as.

See, the thing is, is that Louis thought his attraction to his son was purely because of how adorable he looked all dressed up, but lately all he can think about is how good it would be to put his hands on his little boys bum and grind their crotches together, and how soft his pretty pink lips would be against his daddy's, and oh god, Harry's developed a habit of sticking his little tongue out while he concentrates on his homework, and Louis just wants to feel it sliding up his cock so, so bad.

So he snaps. Once they get home he tells Harry that he can be whatever he wants for Halloween, but he has to do something very important for daddy first. 

Harry agrees straight away, already so excited at the thought of having a big fluffy tail and cute little ears to go with it. He doesn't even care what his daddy wants, he'll do anything.

So Louis tells him to go find his pyjamas while he runs a bath, and quickly turns on the taps and undresses while Harry's gone. 

He steps into the tub and lowers himself into the warm water. His cock is already fully hard and blurting pre-come from the tip, rubbing on his lower stomach. He wraps a hand around himself and starts stroking, moaning quietly, so worked up just thinking of what he's about to do with his baby boy.

The bathroom door is pushed further open as Harry stumbles into the bathroom, and Louis opens his eyes to see his son frozen, he's standing next to the tub with wide eyes, looking at his daddy's huge willy. 

"Come on, darling. It's time for your important... thing." He says, letting go of his cock and opening his arms out wide, beckoning Harry to join him.

Harry slowly climbs into the bath with his Dad's help and stands in-between Louis' open legs. 

Louis looks at his baby hungrily, lifting his hands to run up his small thighs, creating goosebumps. Harry just stands there, little hands covering his little prick, waiting to hear what his daddy wants him to do.

Louis pulls Harry down to sit on his thighs, and uses one hand to run up and down his thigh while the other cups his cheek, pulling him forward until their foreheads are touching.

"Gonna give daddy a kiss, baby? Let me taste that sweet tongue of yours?" He whispers, and doesn't wait for an answer before he's softly pressing his lips against Harry's. He waits a beat before slowly moving his lips, lifting his left hand off of Harry's thigh and moving it to cup his little ass cheek. 

Harry gasps into Louis mouth, and Louis uses it to his advantage, slipping his tongue inside his sons mouth, licking over his teeth and running it over the little boys tongue.

Harry starts to move his tongue too, innocently flicking it against his daddy's, hoping he's doing it right because he really, really wants to be a kitty for Halloween. 

Louis cock is throbbing and he needs to do something about it, so he grabs Harry's ass tighter and brings him forward to grind his little prick against his own. He opens his eyes in shock as he feels Harry's little dick on his, hard and a tiny bit of pre-come beading out of the tip.

Louis stops licking into Harry's mouth to move his lips to his ear, "You like that, baby boy? Like kissing your Daddy? Like feeling how hard you make me?", he asks, not stopping the movement of his hips against his sons.

"Yes Daddy, feels so good" Harry whines back, gripping Louis shoulders and starting to move his own hips, but he moves too fast and Louis' cock slips underneath him, between his cheeks, rubbing against his tiny little hole. 

Louis moans brokenly, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling Harry's face back towards his and connecting their mouths messily, his tongue slipping over Harry's, continuing to fuck his cock against his baby boy, getting faster and faster until he inhales sharply and stops, cum shooting out of his dick and covering Harry's bum. 

He sits there for a moment trying to catch his breath until he hears Harry whimper, and opens his eyes to see that his son has got tears in his eyes while he tries to push his tiny prick down.

"Daddy, it hurts so much, please help me, I don't know what's wrong with it. I'm scared, daddy. Please", he pleads.

Louis quickly shoves Harry's hand away from his prick and gathers some of his own come from Harry's ass, grabbing the tiny cock with his fingers and wanking it until his son trembles, two small drops of cum shooting out and landing in the soapy bath water.

They both sit there for a while, catching their breaths before Louis cleans Harry off and let's out the plug, stepping out of the tub holding his son to his chest, grabbing a towel and taking him to his bed. He spends a while drying him off, giving little kisses to his soft skin before dressing him in his pyjamas and tucking him in.


	4. Chapter 4

Things kind of spiral out of control after the bath incident, Louis finds himself getting hard at the smallest things Harry does, and he just can't help himself.

It's a Saturday morning and Harry is sitting at the breakfast table eating his cereal, he's got milk dripping down his chin, little tongue chasing out to try and catch it. Louis is hard as a rock. He waits for his son to finish eating before he goes over to his chair, leaning down and whispering in his ear, 

"Wanna have some fun baby? Like in the bath the other day?" He asks, pressing a light kiss on his sons neck.

Harry grins and nods his head, pushing his chair out and standing in front of his Daddy.

"Right now, Daddy? Are we going to go in the bath again?" He questions. 

Louis shakes his head and pulls Harry to stand in front of him, his head at the perfect height for what Louis has in mind. He pulls his sweats down to release his hard cock, pre-come bubbling at the tip. 

"You gonna be a good boy, yeah? Suck on daddy's cock. There you go." He says to his baby boy, rubbing his dick along those pink lips before Harry opens his mouth wide, ready. Louis pushes in, groaning at the feeling of the soft, wet and warm tongue against the head of his prick. 

Harry grabs into Louis leg to steady himself before he closes his lips around his daddy and starts to suck. He's obviously not very good at it, only being eight years old, but he's so enthusiastic about it, flicking his tongue out on the slit while he sucks, humming in concentration. He's got spit and pre-come dribbling down his chin and Louis just loses it, he quickly warns his son to breathe through his nose before pushing on the back of his head and getting his cock all the way to the back of his throat. 

It feels so good that Louis gets lost in it, fucking his hips in hard and fast until he feels himself about to release. He pulls back a bit so he can cum on his baby boys tongue and let's go, filling up Harry's little mouth. 

It's such an amazing sight, Harry's beautiful green eyes filled with tears with a cock in his mouth, still sucking and swallowing down his daddy's cum.

Louis feels something warm hit his leg, and looks further down to see that Harry had been fisting his own little prick. One last drop of cum slips on to the tiled floor of the kitchen before Harry lets go of his dick and his daddy's leg. He steps back and let's the limp cock fall from his lips. 

Louis kneels down and pulls his son in for a kiss, licking into his mouth and tasting himself. If he could get hard again so soon, he would. 

Harry kisses him back messily for a few minutes before pulling back suddenly and jumping up and down.

Louis looks at him, confused. 

"It's Halloween next week, daddy!" He informs Louis. 

Louis smiles, he's already got Harry's costume ready.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Halloween, and Louis is getting Harry ready to go trick or treating. So naturally, he's got one lubed finger circling his baby's tight hole.

He'd gone out to the city a few weeks ago, to find the perfect store for a costume. He'd thought he'd found it, looking through the racks to find a skin tight black latex suit the perfect size for Harry, and some cat ears with a clip on tail.

But then as he was walking back down the street to his car, he saw it. The small sex shop secluded down the end of an alley way. 

That's where he found the perfect item for his baby boy. A long, soft, very realistic furry tail, on the end of a butt plug. He had to get it. 

So now he's sitting on his bed, with his eight year old son on his lap, two fingers deep inside his ass. He's slowly pushing in and out, scissoring his fingers, rubbing over his prostate, just getting him ready. He slips his fingers out, and slides back in with three. 

It's a tight fit, but Harry is moaning softy into his daddy's ear, rocking back on the digits.

Once he feels like Harry's ready, he coats his rock hard cock with lube, tugging himself a few times before positioning his tip at his baby's entrance.

He slowly starts pushing himself into the tight heat, savouring the feeling of the warm, slick walls against his cock. He's taking his precious time, not wanting to hurt his boy, but Harry's not having that. He pushes himself down onto his daddy's cock and they both moan loudly.

"Oh god, baby. Look at you, taking daddy's cock so well," he groans in awe, slowly lifting Harry up, and pushing him back down just as slowly.

It continues like this for a few minutes before Harry starts lifting himself off his daddy's cock, and dropping down hard and fast. He's panting and whimpering into his daddy's chest, so Louis lifts his face up and connects their lips. It's messy, tongues sliding together and teeth clashing. 

It's not long before the little boy starts running out of steam, so Louis lifts him off of his cock and flips him over onto his back on the pillows, lifting his legs so his knees are pushes into his chest. He slides his cock back into his sons hole and starts pounding into him.

Harry's panting small uh uh uh's into his fathers mouth with the occasional 'oh daddy', with his eyes shut tight, taking his daddy's big cock so well.

Soon the little boys is coming, untouched and all over his belly, moans turning into whimpers as Louis continues to fuck into him roughly.

"Oh fuck baby, your tight hole feels so good. Gonna make daddy come soon. You want that? Want me to fill you up?" Louis moans into his baby's mouth.

"Yeah daddy, want it. Please come daddy", Harry mumbles, all fucked out with his eyes closed.

Louis fucks his cock into his boy three more times before he stills, come shooting out to coat his baby's walls, filling him up completely.

He stays inside his son until he goes limp and then slowly slides his dick out, reaching under his bed for the butt plug tail, grabbing it and gently inserting it into Harry's hole, kissing his sons sweaty head as he whimpers at the feeling.

"Look at you baby, all full with your daddy's come. Gonna keep it all in there? Look at your pretty tail," Louis says, stroking his sons face.

"Yeah daddy, I'm a cute kitty, huh?" Harry replies, sitting up and twisting his head around to look at his tail.

"The cutest. Want to put on the rest of the costume babe? Then we can go trick or treating." 

Harry nods and slips off of the bed to stand on shaky legs while his father grabs the latex suit and cat ears. Louis had cut out a hole in the rear of the suit, just big enough to fit the tail though and help keep the plug more secure.

He dresses his son and puts on the ears, taking a step back to look at his creation. Harry looks amazing, you can see his tiny prick and balls only just pushing out the fabric, as well as his nipples. 

Louis lifts his hand up to rub his fingers over one of the nubs, earning him a shaky moan. He lifts his son up onto his lap, pressing his lips against the smaller, pinker ones. They kiss for a while, Harry getting more experience every time, now holding onto his daddy's neck and sucking on his bottom lip.

Louis pulls away when his cock starts to fatten again, fixing his sons kitty ears and carrying him out of the room to find some shoes and leave to trick or treat.


End file.
